Ca l'Assomme
by RidiculementVotre
Summary: Excentrique, touchante, extravagante, amusante. Mais derrière cette belle apparence, il y a des non-dits. Luna, elle, ne reçoit plus de bisous baveux de sa maman. Non, sa mère a disparu lors d'une de ses expériences. Luna était là. Elle revit cette sc


« Oh le beau papillon ! »

Avant même que je ne formule une seule idée dans ma tête, je m'élance à la poursuite de cet animal d'une beauté phénoménale. Avais-je déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi gracieux ? Comment avais-je pu passer devant une telle prestance... Je cours, tendant mes deux mains potelées vers cette étrange créature. Je m'apprête à emprisonner ce papillon, _mon papillon_, seulement je n'avais pas remarqué le trou dans les planches au sol. Alors que je pense refermer mes mains sur cette splendide créature, je bascule. Alors c'est une défilement de couleur qui s'opère autour de moi. Le bleu se mêla au rouge, puis au marron et au jaune. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit que je m'écrase sur le sol dur et froid. J'ai mal, je m'apprête à éclater en sanglots, seulement mes yeux sont à nouveau attirés par une chose que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. _Oh !_

Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de cette profusion de symboles ? Je passais sur ce sol chaque jours de ma vie. Chaque jour je courrais, je m'amusais, je riais sur ce sol en bois. Et jamais, ô grand jamais je n'avais fais attention à ces gravures profondément enfouies. Peut-être disaient-elles quelque chose ? Un secret, une chose importante qui pourrait m'aider. Mais m'aider à quoi ? Peut-être à répondre à toutes les questions qui voltigeaient dans ma tête. Mais j'en avais _tellement ! _J'essaye tout de même de décrypter ce langage inconnu, j'essaye de voir dans ces symboles, des dessins qui peut-être me révéleraient quelque chose de fondamental. Ce que je suis, pourquoi je suis, ou peut-être même ce que j'ai été.. Ou encore mieux ce que je serais dans quelques années ! Automatiquement je me relève. Mes yeux sont ouverts d'une façon que je ne connais pas. La surprise, l'extase. Peut-être. Alors je pense à une chose, une loupe. Et je cours avant même d'avoir pensé à cette action. Il y en a une dans le bureau de maman. Elle sera contente de savoir ce que j'ai trouvé, et peut-être m'aidera-t-elle avec sa magie extraordinaire ! Oui, sûrement, et j'y arriverai d'autant plus vite !

Je cours donc jusqu'à cette grande porte. J'entends maman réciter des mots à haute voix. Je toque une fois, pas assez fort mais je me permets d'entrer tout de même. Maman ne me remarque pas encore, elle est occupée. Elle est mon _héroïne_. Je stoppe mon regard sur sa chevelure dorée, et je traverse la pièce à petit pas, par petit pas. Face au bureau, je monte sur la pointe de mes pieds. J'essaye d'apercevoir l'objet de mes envies. L'objet qui me révélera mon passé, et mon futur. J'en étais persuadée. Je scrutais avec une aisance de papillon l'immense bureau. _Ah !_ La voici, la fameuse loupe de mes rêves. J'ai toujours trouvé très amusant le fait de grossir les choses, c'était amusant de le faire sur les yeux de papa. Très drôle. Je monte sur la chaise du bureau, maman ne m'a toujours pas vue. Je tends mes mains vers l'objet de mes envies, je le place vers mon œil, mon rire cristallin sortant de ma bouche d'enfant. Je vois alors le reflet de ma mère alors même que je lui tourne le dos. Je la vois tendre sa baguette. _Je veux voir !_ Je me retourne alors pour voir le _cauchemar_.

D'un simple coup de baguette, ma maman elle est capable de faire apparaître des oiseaux, _c'est mon héroïne_. Et malgré le cauchemar de cette situation, elle ne perd pas de son talent, ma maman est toujours aussi fabuleuse. Un grand voile l'enveloppe, d'une douce manière, d'une lumière éblouissante. Et c'est beau à voir, trop peut-être. Ma maman, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était un ange, et aujourd'hui mes soupçons se confirmaient, j'avais cette profonde impression que des ailes lui poussaient dans le dos, se refermant lentement sur elle. Comme le cocon d'un papillon. Allait-elle revenir plus belle que jamais ? …tais-ce possible d'atteindre une telle apparence, celle d'un être divin ? Je tournais mon regard azur vers cette silhouette délicate. Clignant lentement les paupières, un fin sourire aux lèvres. C'est un spectacle magnifique, quelque chose de beau et d'unique. Et c'est ma maman qui l'a crée. _Elle est mon héroïne_, tout simplement.

Ça ne pouvait pas être un cauchemar, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ma maman ne fait que de belle chose, et encore une fois c'était quelque chose de doux qu'elle avait crée sous mes yeux ébahis. Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais un rêve, un beau rêve. Quelque chose de parfait qui devient rapidement destructeur. La lumière change, elle est méchante, même. Mes yeux me brûlent, l'illumination m'agresse, tout a changé si brusquement. Alors j'ai peur. _Très peur_

Maman. Baguette. Lumière. Et moi. Ce petit cri de rien du tout qui sort de ma bouche tel un clandestin. Il a beau être comme un chuchotis, il me fait mal. Ce simple petit cri d'enfant me fait basculer vers l'horreur. La peur. La solitude. La mort. Et moi. Ces yeux clos, ce visage trop paisible. Je me dis qu'elle s'est sûrement trompée et qu'elle s'est endormis. Encore une expérience amusante et ratée. Seulement un sentiment m'envahit. La tristesse. Angoisse. Désespoir. Et moi. Je sens quelque chose dans ma tête. Une chose qui me dit que maman ne fait pas que dormir. Que quelqu'un d'invisible est venue la chercher. Qu'elle n'est plus avec moi. Alors j'ai mal. Accablée. Affligée. Abattue. Mon cœur se serre, se recroqueville sur lui-même. Il essaye de se protéger de cette douleur qui peu à peu envahit tout mon être. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'on voit à quel point l'on peut avoir mal. Tout à l'heure encore j'étais occupée par un banal papillon. Tout à l'heure encore je m'apprêtais à pleurer à cause d'une stupide chute. Tout à l'heure encore j'étais heureuse. Je ne veux pas y croire. Je n'y crois pas. Je n'en ai juste pas l'envie, qui l'aurait ? J'ai mal. Tellement.. Mal.

« Maman.. Tu dors ? »

C'est dans ce genre de situation que j'aimerais passer à autre chose rapidement. Comme tout à l'heure avec ce papillon, je suis tombée. J'allais pleurer mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant que de m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas recommencer, simplement ? J'en ai envie, j'en ai le _besoin_. Une larme salée coule sur ma joue. Mes yeux d'un bleu pur deviennent très vite brouillés. Des envahisseurs arrivent alors sur mes deux joues, des choses humides synonyme de tristesse. J'ai mal. J'avance alors petit à petit vers celle qui riait encore avant. Je me recroqueville au sol, là où elle est étalée, comme endormie. Je me mets dos à elle, et j'étends ses bras sur mon corps, comme ci dans son sommeil, elle m'enlaçait. Et puis je ferme les yeux, et même ainsi les larmes continuent de couler, sans arrêt. Et puis je sens quelque chose me titiller le nez. Je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, je n'ai plus aucune force en moi. Pourtant je les ouvre. C'est _lui_. Sur mon nez. …talant ses ailes aussi bleus que mes yeux. Le beau papillon.


End file.
